


Truly madly deeply

by jamesniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and short, but it's the first one so im just experimenting, this is just kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall/pseuds/jamesniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything feels alright as long as harry is with niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly madly deeply

**Author's Note:**

> so well, hi, this is the first thing im posting here and honeslty is not even good but i wanted to give it a try and see how this works so yeah here we go

This is unbelievable.

It’s incredible, magical and overwhelming.

Because Harry never thought this would actually get to happen.

He never imagined that he would be living this moment.

When the most important person in his life is snuggled in his embrace. His head placed in the crook of his neck where it fits perfectly, like it’s just meant to be there. With warm hands laying atop of Harry’s chest, just where his heart is beating fast and furious, almost bursting with love. Their legs entangled, setting something like a knot that keep them close, so close that it’s like two bodies became just one.

It’s like they complement each other.

Niall fills every empty space in Harry. 

And it’s perfect, there's no other word to describe it.

Harry just wants to stay like this and keep this moment forever.

But he knows he can’t.

They have things to do, and eventually, Niall will open his bright blue eyes, and with a thick accent and his sleepy morning voice, he’ll say something along the lines of “I’m hungry, what do we have for breakfast?"

But while the moment lasts, he wants to live and take every second of it.

He wants to watch and memorize every little detail of Niall’s features, wants to see every freckle, every crinkle, just _everything._

He’s sure he has the best sight of the blonde right now.

Niall’s soft hair is barely touching Harry’s nose and he can smell the chamomile of Niall’s shampoo. The tip of his nose is so cute that Harry can’t help himself and raises his head from the pillow, carefully to not disturbe the precious sleeping boy, and kisses it, softly and gently, satisfied when Niall keeps sleeping like nothing has happened.

And Niall’s lips are hard to resist. But trying to plant a little kiss on them would cause too much movement and Harry doesn’t want to change the position he’s in.

So he just stares. Stares and smiles because how is it possible for someone to be that beautiful?. Niall’s lips are probably the most wonderful thing Harry has ever seen. The way they are firmly closed, forming a perfect curve and Harry just want to kiss them so badly.

He’s about to do it when he finds a pair of wide cerulean eyes looking directly at him. And Niall’s eyes are honestly the most beautiful eyes Harry has ever looked at.

They’re breathtaking blue.

No, not only blue. Harry can see every single color in them and it makes him want to never look away.

But then he realises Niall is still looking up at him, and maybe he’s been staring for too long. When Niall lets out a soft chuckle he thinks that he must look like an idiot hypnotized.

“Hi” he manages to say breathlessly.

“Mornin’” 

“Good sleep?”

“Perfect” he says, yawning and stretching his numb limbs. “Why were you staring at me?”

“Were you awake?”

“It was impossible not to wake up with you looking at me like that” he laughed, “your kiss woke me up, and let me say, it was the best wake up call ever”

Harry smiled taking that as a compliment.

“What do we have for breakfast?”

“Don’t know” Harry said with a lopsided smile. “Can we stay here a little bit more?”

“I never said I wanted to get up”

Niall’s arms snaked around Harry’s torso and they both let out a content sigh.

And they couldn’t ask for a better life.

Not talking about the fame, the money and their careers, because, yeah, it's a great life and they're living everything they've always dreamt about, but everything is rushed, loud and public, too many faces and too many screams and they don't have the privacy they have here, inside the flat they've secretly bought a few months ago. Inside those closed curtains everything is peaceful, comforting, simple and happy.

They lose sense of time, and get lost in eachother. Every touch passionate, but gentle. Every kiss warm, little sloppy kisses all over their bodies, just where they should be. Every word slow and every smile genuine. They don't have a care in the world, when it's just them, cooking, kissing, laughing, watching movies they've watched a thousand times but everytime feels like a new one because everytime it feels special. Nothing else matters, the world could be falling down but Harry wouldn't care because Niall is right there beside him. It could be raining or the sun could be shining, but Harry is perfectly fine where he is, he has his own sun cuddled up in his arms and he wouldn't change a thing.

They could live without material things. Money, fame, and a bunch of expensive clothes the barely use. As long as Harry is there for Niall, and viceversa.

There’s nothing they need more than each other.

Together they are one, and it sounds so damn cliché but Harry knows, - feels, it's true. Feels it everytime Niall whispers in his ear how much he loves him, how much he always will.

And Niall is in love with Harry as much as Harry is in love with Niall.

A love so pure, strong, magnificent, beautiful.

Harry feels as if he's holding the universe in his hands, feels like he has made something right because Niall is smiling at him, those beautiful eyes shining with so much love so much fondness and then there it is, such a small movement of Niall's pinky lips, a mild whisper,

"I love you"

It's so gentle, so soft, so sweet and Harry thinks that all the love is really gonna burst out of his chest.

"I love you, too"

And that's their moment, is _theirs,_ just theirs and they know this is the only thing no one can steal from them.

They stay there, don't know for how long but they don't care.

Because right were they are is where they want to be, forever.


End file.
